Rhea Cornette
Rhea Cornette is the adopted daughter of librarians Nicholas and Sophie Cornette, her real parents having disappeared into the Worldwound region and presumed dead when she was an infant. Her parents were rumored to have been members of a secret society known as "Riftwardens" who were subject to large amounts of unknown Abyssal energy and Rhea bears their organization's mark, the Seeker's Spiral, as a birthmark on her body. Rhea is an inexperienced young Wizard, taking up magic as a method to help her family run their book store, protect herself from the rare demon that manages to infiltrate Kenabres, and to learn more about her family's history and the birthmark on her body. She has a detailed knowledge of basic-level spells, excels at the school of Conjuration and has bonded with an owl named Howlette as her familiar. History Rhea was orphaned as a child when her biological mother and father went on a secret mission deep into the Worldwound region and never returned. Rhea was given into custody of the Cornette family, growing as a Middle Child and being treated every bit as part of their family as any of the other children. Biologically Rhea is half Tien and half Chellaxian, but having lived her entire life in Mendev under a local Mendevan family she sees herself and is seen by others as a native of Kenabres and of Mendev. Rhea has lived her life in a time of 'peace' in Kenebras; born after the end of the ineffectual Fourth Crusade and not yet seeing anything to suggest a coming rise to the Fifth. She has been witness to the occasional attack by disguised or shapeshifted demons sneaking past the wardstone, but despite the constant looming threat of war she has lived a relatively calm and peaceful life in Kenabres. She has never directly had to battle a demon and has only been in minor childish fights and bouts of bullying. Family Rhea's family is the majority of her life, having been adopted and raised as one of their own she holds her family in the highest of regards. Nicholas Cornette is a late middle aged man of graying peppered hair and a beard of chin fuzz. Not very tall and not very short, but with a slight beer belly from all his nights in the tavern and who walks with a slight limp from his days of being in the military. Nicholas had a small and short service in fighting demons in the Fourth Crusade, but his leg was injured when he was barely a cadet and he was forced into a quieter life. He currently works in a book store where he buys and sells tomes and books to the populace, the crusaders, and the church of Iomedae. Sophie Cornette is the matriarch of the family, likely in her late thirties. Pretty for her age but definitely showing the signs of getting older, Sophie is strict in a good way while remaining kind and loving at the same time. She tends to the more business side of the library and the book store, picking up the slack her husband can't fill. She loves tea in the afternoon and Summer days shopping and gossiping. She cares for others, especially Rhea and finds herself exasperated with the girl's tendency to seclude herself to her studies. She talks with a slight french tic' which may indicate that she and her family name have roots in Galt. Rupert Cornette is the eldest son in his early to middle twenties. An average young man with slightly wild brown hair and eager green eyes, as well as a well-meaning but slightly boastful personality. He was grown on the stories of his father and servicemen from pubs and taverns, enlisting in the military like many young men when he came of age and currently is in service in the effort against the worldwound. When around his family he likes to tease his younger siblings with gentle rough housing, or demonstrate the little trinkets he buys for them with his military pay. He has a soft spot for his mother's pumpkin soup and loves it extra cheesy. Benjamin Cornette is their second child, turning fifteen pretty soon. A younger middle child thanks to Rhea, he spends his days helping around the store and flirting with girls his age or finding something fun to do. Benjamin hangs around a small group of kids that have formed something of a lighthearted gang/pack. He's a good boy, but a little bit of a prankster. Benjamin often doesn't understand Rhea and is the one that comes to odds with her the most since her secluded lifestyle contrasts sharply with his extroverted personality. He has brown hair tied into a little ponytail and green eyes as well as light hint of fading freckles and a small scar on his cheek from the time he tried to grab a chicken. '''Caroline Cornette '''is the last and youngest child, a young girl of 10 with messy brown hair, brown eyes and a heavily freckled face. The baby of the family, Caroline is a good child, loves her family and is relatively ignorant to anything regarding the worldwound or the dangers of it. Caroline is in an awkward stage of her life where she doesn't know how or where to fit in; she tries to join Ben and his friends, but they don't like girls with them. Her eldest brother is away and Rhea is usually in her studies, though she has latched the most on to her and often bugs her in the library. She easily tires of books though, often becoming a distraction. Quick to fantasize, Cornette loves stories about noble princes and fair maidens. Her favorite color is purple and she carries around a small purple dragon toy that her brother brought her when she was smaller. She secretly has a big fear of goblins and often gets Rhea or her mother to check her room five times for them before she can sleep. Powers and Abilities Rhea currently has knowledge of rudimentary Wizard magic, self-taught with an unusually high level of natural talent. Favoring the school of Conjuration instead of the schools of Necromancy and Evocation, Rhea has developed a number of interesting abilities such as the creation of small objects and the extension of the length of her Summoning spells. Rhea favors spells of creation rather than destruction, using spells like Grease or Sleep in favor of direct attack spells. Rhea dislikes using Enchantment spells that dominate a persons mind unless it is absolutely necessary; brought about by the shame of ruining a boastful crusaders reputation by using Charm Person on him in a moment of frustration and getting him to admit his stories were all lies, ruining his reputation and ending up with him driven out of town by angry locals. Rhea has no formal training with weapons or armor beyond a few simple self-defense lessons from her older brother using a small dagger he purchased for her, and the modified Shepherd's Crook stave she wields is used more as a tool and a walking stick than as any sort of effective weapon. In combat Rhea is more likely to run than fight, but she has a number of spells that can be used to hinder and potentially harm foes such as summoning magical grease and then lighting it on fire.